It is general practice in forestry for planting tree seedlings to mechanically hoe or spot the soil in order to bring out mineral soil from beneath the vegetation and organic surface stratum. However, the quality of soil varies dramatically, being sometimes moist, sometimes dry and the thickness of said organic surface stratum also varies. A general object of the invention is to provide a forest mattock which is as highly capable as possible of taking the quality of soil into consideration.